


Revenge of the Phantom Scythe

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Do I regret it?, F/M, Im gonna hand in a fucking fanfic to my teacher, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ren and Kiki being interrogated, Sophie in trouble?, THANK YOU FWOOT FOR BETA-READING THIS, THIS IS FOR A SCHOOL ESSAY LMAO, What am I doing, Why am I doing this?, haha - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im a mess, no, what are u gonna do about it?, yes im going to write a 1000+ words fanfiction in my English book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Exam Task:Your English teacher has asked you to write a story. Your story must begin with this sentence:Nobody knew where they were(100 words)
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Revenge of the Phantom Scythe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fwootloops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwootloops/gifts).



> So... as u can see the summary...  
> This supposed to be an story of 100 words
> 
> BUT I SAY SCREW IT (My teacher gave me the green light BTW), ILL WRITE A PH FANFIC 
> 
> So... this was the result
> 
> THANK YOU [Fwoot Loops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwootloops) FOR BETA READING/EDITING THIS AHHHHHH

Nobody knew where they were. Blindfolded and handcuffed, Lauren's last memories was walking Kieran, her husband and her 5-year-old daughter, Sophie, in the park.

She could hear some muffled groans coming from her left. _It sounded like Kieran. But where was Sophie?_

The sound of footsteps drew nearer and nearer towards the room. The twist of a doorknob and the creaking of the door opening echoed across the room. Lauren gritted her teeth in anger, the whole thing was a paradox to her, yet somewhere within her knows that this has to do with something about her past, or _their_ past.

"Well well well, look who we have here? If it isn't the Chief of Police? What did I do to deserve such honour for your audience?" A mocking voice chuckled.

"You did not earn anything, you scum. You've captured my family and I and brought us here against our will." She snarled, gaining another chuckle from the voice.

"So, what they say about you was true after all, the Chief is one beautiful yet blunt creature," She could now tell it was a male voice. _But who was it exactly?_ "I see our other guest is still unconscious, shall we wake him up?"

"No need to wake me up, kind sir, for I was listening to your delightful conversation with my wife the whole time." Kieran's signature smug tone rang. 

"Nice to hear that, Mr Sinclair-White. Now that the two of you are awake, I can undo your blindfolds." Shuffling noises were heard and suddenly Kieran and Lauren regained their sense of sight.

Lauren and Kieran observed the room they were held captive in. The room was dirty and empty, just as suspected. In front of them stood a chair, presumably for the man to sit on. There was a large bulky bag leaning against one of the chair's legs. The only source of light in the room was an old-looking lamp hanging above them.

"Now, I know that you two have many questions-"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, where’s our daughter-" Kieran interrupted, but Lauren shot him a death glare pleading for him to stay quiet and he shut his mouth immediately.  
  
"Thank you, Chief. As I was saying, I'm sure that both of you have many questions to ask, but I despise starting things without introductions, so let's start with that shall we?" The man sat down on the chair in front of them and crossed his fingers. "My name is Sapnap, yours?"

"Surely that's not your real name?" Kieran asked, to which he received a shake of the head from Sapnap. 

"I'm sure that you two are familiar with the word 'secrecy', no?" Sapnap smiled, but his grin was eerie and crooked, like a predator stalking his prey. 

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Do we really need to do this? Surely you must already know our names if you were to kidnap us. Now, I’d like to know the status of my daughter." she growled.

"Your daughter is doing fine. I’d like for you to introduce yourselves or else it will be awkward if I'm the only one who did it.” Sapnap shrugged. 

She gave a long hard stare, cold and calculating before giving in. "Fine, I’ll play your game. Lauren Sinclair-White, but call me Sinclair." Lauren said. 

"It's White. Nothing more beyond that." Kieran said.

"Marvellous! Now, I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to answer all your questions, for some of the questions that you ask may be classified, but I'll try my best, the only thing I ask for is your cooperation when I ask you two questions, do we have a deal?" Sapnap clapped his hands.

Lauren and Kieran looked at each other, a conversation passing through their gazes before looking back at Sapnap. "We will accept your deal under three conditions: One, no harming Sophie. Two, no harming nor involving innocent citizens and number three, no lying to us. Deal?" Lauren asked.

Sapnap considered the conditions for a moment, before nodding. "Now ask away." He opened his arms wide as if he was accepting their opinions of him.

"Is Sophie in danger?" Lauren demanded. 

"No, she is safe," Sapnap answered. 

She was unsatisfied with the answer, but she continued. "Where is she? And where are we?" 

"That information is classified I'm afraid." 

"Who do you work for?" 

"That too is classified."

"Are you part of an organisation? If so, what's the name of your organisation?" Kieran asked. 

"Why of course! We call ourselves Act II." Sapnap replied.

The answer made both Lauren and Kieran's stomach churn, causing a sickening feeling to grow within them. Somehow it reeked of the notorious terrorists, the 'Phantom Scythe' of the past, the very one which she and Kieran had torn and burned to down to the ground. And their daughter was now caught up in the middle of it.

Question after question, Lauren’s distrust of Sapnap only grew, despite him telling the truth, or what it seemed to be like the truth. The longer this took, the higher the risk that Sophie might be in, despite what Sapnap told them.

"Sapnap, are you sure that you're telling the truth? And when truth, I mean fully truths, and not half ones." Lauren inquired. 

" **Why yes, of course.** "

_Liar._

That one single reply called off the whole deal between them. Her ability to hear lies never rusted once, not even after those years of vigilantism. It never failed her, she still could hear them.

Her eyes blazed, it always did when someone lied to her. But instead of bursting into an inferno, she kept her composure, not wanting the enemy to enjoy the sight of her fury. Kieran saw the frenzied flames in her molten gold orbs and immediately understood what was going on.

"Now Sapnap, you can ask your questions now." Kieran coolly replied. Sapnap's face brightened up to his response, and he leaned down to open the bag beside him.

"A polygraph, of course. We could lie after all," Kieran laughed, remembering that he sent a broken one to his wife during their nights of youth. "I do hope this one does its job."

"It does, fret not Mr White," the suited man said as he assembled the wires to Kieran, before working on Lauren's. "Act II ran multiple tests on many patients, not one of them passed."

"Now," Sapnap said after attaching all the wires to his tablet. "Let's begin with a few harmless questions." 

As the questions led on, they only began to get more and more serious. 

"Is it true that you used to be an assassin, Mr White?" Sapnap asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Kieran grinned, trying to hide the grief in his eyes. There was a falter in his reply, and Lauren could feel his nervousness spike.

"It’s a simple question, just answer yes or no, Mr. White."

"…"

Sapnap sighed at the lack of response."I don't need an answer for that anyway. It says here in your profile that you used to be the Purple Hyacinth, now that's true, right?" His mouth morphed into a cruel smile. Lauren's eyes widened in shock and darted towards Kieran's direction.

As expected, Kieran froze up. His muscles were taut and he felt himself trembling. How he despised that title. Both flower and words haunted his dreams and reality, constantly reminding him of his blood-drenched past and his stained hands.

After all, he was once the infamous Purple Hyacinth; Reaper of the Night; the reason why sane people didn’t sleep at night.

"So what if I was the Purple Hyacinth?" Kieran's voice was dangerously soft. Like a snowflake fluttering down in winter, edged with a sharp blade, prickling anyone who dared to touch it.

"You betrayed us, and you know what happens to traitors within the Phantom Scythe, right?" Sapnap's voice was no more than a whisper, just audible enough for the couple to still hear him. 

"Heh, the Purple Hyacinth wilted and decayed years ago. I have no interest in the Phantom Scythe anymore." Kieran growled.

Throughout the whole conversation between the three of them, Lauren’s mind was mainly focusing on one thing, _escape and find Sophie_.

The gears in her brain were ticking and ticking… And suddenly, as if someone placed the final piece, her brain formulated a plan. She remembered that she lightly pinned her hair before they went out for their walk. She shook her head in a way so that the pin fell into her hands. _Perfect._

Sapnap took the action as discomfort, so he let it be.

The suited man leaned back, making himself comfortable. "If you're the Purple Hyacinth, then you two must be… Lune…"

_Lune._

The name of two enemies pledged in blood when Artemis's power was at its zenith.

The name of two hesitant friends who broke their moral code over and over to save each other.

The name of two eventual lovers whose scars never healed through Father Time.

The name of the hypocritical police officer and the monstrous assassin.

There was a heavy silence in the air, weighing down on Lauren and Kieran. Then, a sigh sliced through the uncomfortable tension. 

"Mon coeur, I feel a sense of relief flowing through me. Do you feel it too?" Lauren smiled. 

"Oui, mon amour, I feel it too. Perhaps it's the shackles of the past unlocking themselves." Kieran laughed at her comment, despite the circumstances.

Sapnap didn't understand. Instead of feeling stressed, his prisoners felt relief? He may have been yet to fully understand what was going on, but he knew that their questioning wasn't done yet.

"Now another question-" 

"I'm sorry to cut you off, monsieur, but my husband and I need to leave now," Lauren said, a hint of mockery mixed within the exuberant voice of hers. 

"You amuse me Mrs. Sinclair! You’re handcuffed to a chair and you have the confidence to speak of escaping?" Sapnap chuckled, disbelief lacing his tone.

"You've made a fatal mistake, one that my wife made years ago when we first met." Kieran smirked. 

  
"And what is that?" Sapnap enquired. 

"That mistake, my friend, is assuming that I can't escape from handcuffs."

Before Sapnap could register anything, Kieran broke free from his restraints and punched Sapnap squarely in the face, causing it to crack and bleed, as Lauren was able to finally unlock her cuffs as well. 

"I assume Sophie is in this building, yes?" Lauren asked as she grabbed Sapnap's collar, bringing his face close to hers as her eyes bore deep into his, hungry and desperate for answers.

" **No**."

"Hmph, even in the face of Aletheia, they still lie," Lauren scoffed as she flung Sapnap to the ground in disgust. 

"Oh yes, and one more thing," Kieran kneeled down to meet Sapnap's face. "Do send our greetings to the new Leader."

"Amateurs. Come on mon coeur, Sophie's waiting for us." Lauren smiled. 

"Right you are my darling." He grinned.

"Have I ever told you that you look absolutely gorgeous even when you're mad, officer?"

"Later subordinate. We need to find Sophie."

“Of course, mon amour. She awaits us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aletheia is the Greek goddess of Truth
> 
> Sapnap is actually the username of one of my favourite MC Youtubers LOL (but he's OOC here, I NEEDED A NAME)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED :>>>>>>


End file.
